1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspended cycle riding device, and more particularly to such a device having one or more cycle frames suspended from a horizontal arm pivotally mounted at its center on a column, the arm together with the frames being rotationally driven by an occupant about the column by sets of pedals individual to the frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes cycle-like devices for use with a stationary elevated track. Each such device has an upper portion, which is mounted on the track by wheels above the track, and a lower portion which is suspended from the upper portion and is provided with a seat and pedals. The pedals are connected in driving relation to one of the wheels by a bicycle-like chain drive to motivate the device along the track. The track may be circular with a plurality of the devices mounted on the track and connected for movement thereabout in fixed, spaced relation. Insofar as is known to the applicant, the drive mechanism of each such prior art pedal-motivated device is independent of such mechanism of other devices utilized on the same track, no provision being made for a cooperative drive of a plurality of the devices which allows the connected devices to be independently pedaled or which allows the connected devices to move under their inertia without the pedals being rotated while such inertia is dissipated.
While such prior art devices together with their tracks appear effective, the applicant is aware of none that have come into commercial use. It is apparent that a track formed by a cable would have successive up and down grades due to the catenary curve of the cable between adjacent supports. On the other hand, a fixedly supported and rigid horizontal track would be relatively expensive. With a track of either type the danger exists of one of the devices becoming detached and falling from the track. It is also evident that the use of a chain drive in a device which is exposed to weather, as playground equipment, would require substantial maintenance and would present the danger of entanglement in each chain of such drive. The above mentioned dangers are, of course, greater when a device is used by a child.